Bring Your Girlfriend to Work Day
by icepops25
Summary: Anna begs to follow Kristoff to work. This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. And yes, mega Kristanna.


Summary: Summer the year after "The Great Thaw" and Kristoff hesitately lets Anna follow him at his Ice business.

**Chapter 1:**

"But Kristooofff," a begging Anna asks, "Don't you know how lonely I get when i'm in the castle without you? Can you PLEASE take me with you?"

She's done this before. Coming in his room, begging to go to work with him. Kristoff is at work most of the day so they don't get a lot of bonding time together. Anna always wants to help Kristoff with the ice harvesting, but he knows she will get bored easily just watching.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous. Plus, there's nothing you can do there."

The annoyed princess sat up from bed and marched to Kristoff's side, who is still dressing into his work clothing.

"Take me with you. Ice harvesting can't be that hard. I climbed up the North Mountain and back, I can do this."

He rolled his eyes and threw one of her cloaks at her, "Get dressed, Feistypants. I'll wait for you at the sled." Kristoff smirked and walked out the room, closing the door and leaving an ecstatic princess inside. Ever since that day he saw her frozen as ice on that fjord, he's been too scared to take her out into the snow. During the past winter, he never let her out of his sight, scared she'll be frozen once more. And he'll be too late. But he knows she's a strong girl. It won't hurt if she just came along for one day.

**Chapter 2:**

"How far are we going? When will we get there?" Anna has been asking these questions for at least an hour now. She's shifting in her seat and occasionally singing folk songs to entertain herself. Kristoff doesn't mind too much though. He's been dating her for almost a year now and has gotten used to her being so curious and energetic. And he loves her.

They finally arrive at a huge frozen lake up in the mountains. Some of the workers have been working since dawn and a lot of long hole are cut in the ice. Anna jumps off the sled and nearly trips on the slippery ground beneath her. She catches herself on the seat behind her and takes soft, slow steps forward. Kristoff grabs his gear and walks down the ice like it was wood flooring.

"Told you, you should've worn cleats." And he hands her a small worn out pair that's just the perfect size for Anna. "These are from when I was younger. They should fit."

Anna takes off her boots and feels the cold air hit her stockings. She cringes and Kristoff lands a soft kiss on her cheek. The sharp bottomed shoes fit her small feet and she stands back up, surprised at how easily she can walk now.

Kristoff talks with some of the other ice harvesters and picks up a long serrated saw. Anna follows him to a clean patch of frozen water and stands close by his side.

"You might want to move back a little," says the mountain man as he plunges the saw through the ice and starts cutting. It doesn't look too hard to Anna. Then again, Kristoff has basically been doing this his whole life.

After a long time of watching and studying, Anna breaks the silence, "Let me try."

Kristoff looks up from his work at Anna. Her face is already glowing pink in the frosty air. Even in this cold, she still looks like a princess. "You really think you can do this?" She nods and a bright smile grows on her face.

He hands her the saw and sits down. His hands are already getting sore and sweat is forming under his wool hat. Anna takes the saw and crashes it on the ice. But it only cuts halfway through. This is harder than she thought. She tries again, attempts to hit the same place as before to cut the other half. Instead accidentally hits a different part of the ice. This is not going very well for her.

Then she feels arms wrapped around her, hands on hers. And together they break the ice. She turns back around and hugs Kristoff.

"Not as easy as you think?" He brushes a loose piece of hair out of her face and gives her a quick kiss before going back to work.

**Chapter 3:**

Hours pass by of working and talking with other harvesters. While Anna plays with Sven around the snowy mountain landscape. Anna goes and checks on Kristoff every once in a while. She's noticed that each time she checks on him, he looks more drained and tired. That's when she realized that he hasn't taken a break for a long time.

"Kristoff, come join me and Sven. I want you to take a break. You look so weak."

He tosses an Ice block over his shoulder and onto the sled. His face is red, and his breathing is ragged. But he still manages to smile at Anna and give her a warm hug.

"I'm allright, my princess. I do this everyday."

Anna frowns and protests, "Please take a break. You're working way too hard." Kristoff holds her tight.

"I guess we can have dinner now. We have been here since noon."

The couple crawls inside the sled, into large fur blankets. Anna made tea on a campfire near the lake. And she tries her best to keep Kristoff comfortable and warm. They both shiver underneath the blankets.

"What's for supper, my strong mountain man?" Anna giggles at her words and hugs Kristoff's arm tight. He opens up a basket and pulls out a huge mutton leg. Cold from all the hours outside.

Anna stares at the large nearly frozen piece of meat. Kristoff smiles, "We can share. I didnt bring extra food so you can have half of my dinner."

Anna hesitates.

"You get used to eating cold food out here don't worry. Just be glad it's not winter. It would be frozen by now."

They tear off small bites and cuddle next to eachother. After eating, Kristoff starts to climb out of the wooden sled, when Anna grabs onto his arm.

"Dont go. You need a longer break than that." Anna states.

"I have to work, Feistypants. I need money." He pulls out of her grasp and walks back across the ice. Anna soon catching up.

"You don't need money, you're living in the castle. You have shelter, food, water, warmth, and you have me."

"Stop, Anna. I have too."

"No you don't! Why do you always work so hard when I dont even see you get paid?!" Anna pleaded. She hated knowing that he works all the time. Struggling under pressure and cold air.

Kristoff picks her up and sits her back on the sled. Tears swell up in her eyes, holding him tight.

"Anna, my family needs the money. The trolls might have similarities to rocks but they still eat and breath and sleep. I'm the one who provides them food. Please don't cry. I need to do this."

Kristoff walks away. Leaving Anna to think about what he had said.

"Wait," Anna yells, "I have lots of money, we can just feed your family for a lifetime!"

Kristoff smiles, "Many families in Arendelle work hard for their families, so I should too. As much as I appreciate it, you should keep the money yourself. You never know when the kingdom needs it." He holds Anna tight and gives her a long warm kiss, and continues to work back on the ice for a few more hours.

**Chapter 4:**

Kristoff passes out on the bed in his room once they get home. Anna walks in before he falls asleep and tucks him under the blankets. His blonde hair messily hanging over his face and around the pillow. His bare chest slightly moving under the blankets with his breath. Anna likes to lay with Kristoff after a long day and make sure he gets rest. Plus, she loves to just gaze at her handsome boyfriend.

She stays there holding his hand until she feels sleepy herself. Walking to the doorway, she hears the bed sheets moving. A soft and humble voice speaks out in the barely lit room.

"Goodnight, Anna. Thanks for coming with me. I love you." Anna turns around and sees Kristoff sitting up in bed. "And i'm sorry I have to work so much. I hope you understand."

Anna crawls next to him on the bed, "Don't worry, I understand. And I love you for being so strong and brave. Goodnight" She kisses his forehead and tucks him back in again. Thank God that tomorrow is his day off.


End file.
